


Simple Touch

by tetsarou



Series: In the Middle of the Night [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety Attacks, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Slow Burn, Spanking, i guess it has plot ?? a little, omorashi mention, smut then fluff then smut again, somnophilia mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsarou/pseuds/tetsarou
Summary: Anything but simple, but these little brushes of contact mean the world to Lance and Shiro.Another joined, traveling fingertips along his elbow, tracing letters and shapes, before trailing lower down his arm. Lance couldn’t help but breathe in that touch, it was so soft, and warm, gentle and addictive.His hands were fidgeting, as if he didn’t know where to put them. It was so endearing when he finally grabbed onto one of Shiro’s, and they became so steady with that.He wanted Shiro's hands to hold him together and press his body close, so warm and strong and heavy, a constant pressure that wasn’t suffocating.





	Simple Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I continued this piece from my tumblr asks because so many of you lovely people wanted it.  
> More of like a first time and more comical than I usually do, and long, _so long_ , but I hope you guys still like it!!  
> Also I started this before s3, so Lance is still with Blue :D (I am a slow writer)  
> 

Lance wouldn’t realize anything, he’s so distracted from dumb Keith and their recent fight. He wouldn’t know what’s happening until he was right up in the middle of it. He didn’t notice any of Shiro’s glances or flustered looks, or stutters when they spoke. He…never payed attention. Too much was happening for him to think about that.

But he did have time to fume over Keith and his impossibly shitty attitude. Who gave him the right to pin him like that, his legs don’t bend that far! And what the fuck Shiro, running off like nothing was happening! The perfect moment to swoop in and rescue him from Keith’s bullshit and Shiro disappeared.

So he was standing there, hand up to knock on Shiro’s door to confront him, or tries. But he’s hovering there, visibly shaking. _God damn it, grow a pair and knock already._ This should be easy but it’s not, not with Shiro. _Fuck he’s so hot. Damn it, stop!_ He snaps out of it once he hears a groan. He glances around, thinking the castle is fucking with him again, but there’s another strangled gasp. He couldn’t have imaged that, it was louder and coming from Shiro’s room.

Lance is about to slam his hand down on the doors panel, thinking he’s having another panic attack, but his face is suddenly burning when he hears his name. Is this reality, or… But he hears his name again, worked along Shiro’s tongue as a moan. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!_ He should be leaving, walking away, running, this is so, so, so wrong, but Lance can’t move when Shiro moans his name again.

His hands are sweating so bad when he presses them to the door. He couldn’t image this, the way Shiro is groaning, moaning his name. This is so personal, he shouldn’t be here, but it’s his name Shiro’s calling, and if he concentrates hard enough he swears he can hear Shiro fucking himself into his hand. The noises are so sinful, and he slaps a hand over his mouth when a moan comes up to join Shiro’s gasps. _What is happening?_

Lance can’t help pressing his ear to the door, trying to listen, because fuck, Shiro’s deep voice is really setting him off. He hadn’t imaged it, Shiro really did say his name, and he kept chanting it. _Fuck, when did he get so hard?_

Lance is picking at his pants and shirt, it’s so hot, and he moans again as he ruts against his hand, pressing his tongue to the door. Shit, that was gross, but he wants to run his tongue over Shiro’s perfect chest, and maybe his dick. He wanted to give Shiro a blowjob and listen to him unravel like this. He also maybe wanted Shiro to grip his hair and force himself along Lance’s tongue and throat.

Lance pressed his face into the door again, gripping the base of his cock as he gently cants his hips. He’s moaning, damn it, why is he always so loud? But he’s always like this, even when fingering himself. _Why didn’t he have a filter? Shiro’s going to hear!_ But he forgets about it as soon as Shiro moans again, making his dick twitch and leak more precum in his boxers. Fuck it! He pushes his boxers down, letting his cock spring free and starts stroking himself.

It feels so good, and with Shiro chanting his name over and over, Lance can’t help whimpering as he speeds up his hand. Fuck, he wants to cum with Shiro, but the sounds on the other side of that damn door are bringing him to the edge so fast.

He would be lying if Shiro’s voice never turned him on. There’s been a few times when Shiro is speaking to them during training, all calm and quiet, and Lance admittedly got off to it later, moaning loudly at the thought of Shiro hovering nearby, watching him fuck himself open with his fingers. He always cums hard when thinking of Shiro’s smile on his skin, murmuring to Lance about how loud he is being.

 _Oh my God!_ Shiro wanted Lance’s smartass tongue on his body, licking along his stomach and chest, along his dick. He wanted Lance’s ass spread on him, back arched as he moans, clenching tightly around him. He wants to feel how hot Lance’s body gets, he already radiates warmth when standing next to Shiro.

More than anything he wants to hear him, that talkative mouth of his wide as he moans, eyes glazed over with lust. _Fuck he’s too pretty._ Those blue eyes are so jarring. Whenever he glances at Shiro, his whole world starts crumbling.

He didn’t know Lance could bend like that. When Keith was fighting with him in the training room, wrapping a leg around Keith’s neck to push him off, or rather to kick at his face, Shiro nearly lost it. In that moment he wanted nothing more than to press Lance’s knees to his chest and fuck him. He wants to see how far he can bend, see how much of Shiro he can take before he’s shaking and crying out.

Shiro pictures himself lifting Lance, feet up and legs wide as Shiro fucks up into him, and Lance’s head tilted back, clutching onto Shiro’s neck and head as he cries. Lance is so small and light, Shiro has tossed him during practice a few times and can’t remove the thought of Lance’s thin waist and broad shoulders from his mind. He wants to grip Lance’s butt and feel how wide he stretches him. He want’s so much of Lance!

He wants everything, he wants to see him smile and blush, laugh, and cry. He wants Lance’s voice to be the first thing he hears in the morning, and the last thing at night. Shiro wants to wake up and see him vulnerable, completely gone to the world as he sleeps. He's caught him like that before, leaning on Hunk and drifting, and Shiro had so many urges to come forward and touch him, kiss that pretty parted mouth of his, run his hands over that soft stomach as he pants out tiny puffs. Lance looks gorgeous every time.

He wants to see that fire in his eyes, that rambunctious side of him as he teases and jokes. He wants it so bad, but not with the way things are going now. Not when all Shiro is confident enough doing is jerking off to the thought of Lance under him.

Lance would be so disgusted to hear him moaning like this, groaning out his name. But he can’t help cumming at the thought of Lance swirling his tongue around the head of his cock, looking up at him with those beautiful eyes, working a thumb along his vein as Shiro lets out a deep, guttural moan.

And Lance is biting back his own moan as he cums, covering his hand and the floor in white streaks. He only has a few moments of bliss before he’s freaking out. _Shit Shit Shit! Fuck, what the fuck!_ He came all over the front of Shiro’s door, and he’s going to get up soon! He came listening to Shiro jerking off! And he’s panicking for a moment before he strips off his shirt and wipes the floor clean. It’s sweaty and white anyway, and there’s no way in hell he’s leaving to find something else to clean up with. And faster than any hook up he’s had in high school, he tucks himself back into his pants, puts on his jacket, and hides his shirt away under his arm as he sprints down the hallway.

He’s back in his room and tears out of his clothes, it’s too fucking hot, and turns on his shower, letting the water rush over his face as he shakes. How the fuck is he going to face Shiro! He’s going to be a blushing, blubbering mess around him for now on!

He’s scrubbing furiously at his skin, and he’s still sensitive. He hesitates before stroking his cock a few more times, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. Oh my god he’s such a pervert. How is he already half hard? Why does Shiro do this to him? And he’s sinking down, thumbing at his cock, running a finger over the rim of his hole, moaning louder than he intended. Fuck, he wants something inside him.

And there’s a knock, clear and clip, on his bathroom door. Lance practically shrieks when Shiro calls out. _WhatdoIdowhatdoIdofuckfuckfuck! He has a hand around his dick and a finger up his ass!_

“Lance?” Shiro calls again.

 _Fuck, fuck it, fuck me! End my life right now please!_ “S-Shiro, c-can this wait?” Why does his voice sound so pathetic? But he can’t stop his hand, not with Shiro using that commanding voice. _Fuck my life!_ He glanced at the bottle of lube next to his foot and curses again.

“No, it can’t.”

―

Lance snaps out of it, he’d been staring at Shiro’s butt for too long, and Hunk was giving him an unamused glare. Hunk knew about his crush, but he didn’t know that Shiro was actually fucking him over slowly by only standing there. They were about to head out for another mission but Lance couldn’t stop staring at the way the black pilot suit clung to Shiro, despite the heaviness of the material Lance could still see the firmness of his butt and sense the outline of Shiro’s dick. The way he was standing, hips tilted slightly, made Lance’s mouth water.

He couldn’t stop fidgeting around Shiro though, picking at the edges of his armor, even after that… scene. He can’t believe that happened the other day, or the fact that Shiro had the nerve to come talk to him about the fight between Keith and him after cumming shouting _Lance’s_ name.

He reacted so stupidly, though, basically screaming shrilling at Shiro about how he could wait until he was out of the shower, so he was sitting there, suds still in his hair and wearing the heaviest jeans he had, hoping it would hide his erection enough. Nope, not at all, he had to cross his arms over his lap to hide it, but immediately lost his boner when Shiro started talking about Keith, like come on, he didn’t care, all he wanted was to push Shiro down and stick his tongue down his throat.

He wanted nothing more in that moment than for Shiro to spread him open, or join him in his shower and lift him up by his thighs. Lance knew Shiro could do it, he’s been pinned and tossed before, and it’s not like he could say he didn’t get a slight chub when Shiro did it.

His imagination was cut off quickly though, once they started going through the plan briefly once more before moving toward their lions. Lance glanced towards Shiro again, meeting those grey eyes, before he was sprinting to Blue. Oh Lord, Shiro had been watching him. Lance was practically screaming as he threw himself into space, Blue humming around him almost mockingly.

―

NO, no, no no! Everything was going wrong and Lance couldn’t do anything, it was all out of his control. He was panicking, and everyone was screaming at him. All at once those trusting voices turned distressed and overbearing.

Lance wrenched his helmet off, trying to get away from the voices and started sobbing, pulling at his pilot suit. It was too tight and he was burning up from it, shaking out of his skin. This was it, this was what finally unraveled him, he couldn’t do it, not anymore, he was terrified and cold and tired all the time and he finally couldn’t handle it.

He was choking out sobs, curled in on himself when he felt someone touch his hand, fingers gently grazing along his wrist. There was a voice, Shiro, clear and calm, but there was hesitation and fear, too. Lance ignored that and leaned into him, biting back another sob that tore itself out of his chest, and he let Shiro touch him. That stillness, the steady warm presence always somehow calmed him. Shiro also always made his heart race and stomach flutter. But now Lance wanted to be calm, for once, wanted someone next to him, feel their warmth and weight leaning into him. He missed home.

He's not the only one and knows it, but he needs to take a moment and be selfish.

Shiro was taking him somewhere. Lance paused for a second, confused. He didn't remember getting to the hangar. Lance glanced back at Blue, thanking her mentally, feeling her warm being still ebbing through his body and head, gently pressing at his mind to calm him, soaking into his skin to loosen his limbs.

Shiro lead him away from the hangar, he didn’t care where, only concentrated on how steady and strong his footsteps are and the soft inflections in his voice. Lance could sense the change in lighting, the dim room was cool and still, and he took a shuddering breath before slowly pulling away from Shiro to sit down on the edge of his bed.

Shiro hesitated by the door for a minute, watching as Lance slipped armor off his arms. The air became heavy, and Lance couldn't concentrate, everything was too weird between them. Too awkward after Shiro saw him like that. Saw how weak one of their Paladins were. He was a fool to believe he could do this.

At some point he slumped his shoulders and cradled his head in his hands, started rubbing at his eyes again, fighting back that burning and ache in his skull.

“C’mere, Lance,” Shiro pulled him close suddenly, tilting him sideways awkwardly into Shiro's chest, brushing his mouth against Lance’s forehead when he pressed near. It wasn’t necessarily a kiss, more of an accidental touch when he moved into the embrace, but Lance stayed there, feeling Shiro’s breath stir his hair and the soft touch of his lips on his skin was warming.

Only a few moments and Shiro pulled back. Lance wanted to resist, wanted that comfort still, but he knew Shiro was only trying to be supportive, trying to make him feel safe if only a little. Lance's head was too clouded and cluttered with intrusive thoughts at the moment and he needed more. Shiro was trying to keep things comfortable between them, but it made Lance's heart ache.

Shiro watched Lance for moment, could feel his gaze raking over him, and it made Lance's skin prickle having his attention for so long.

There was a hand on him, gently touching at Lance’s armor on his wrist, asking, and Lance let him. Shiro helped him slowly, silently, to help remove the rest of his armor.

He disappeared from sight for a moment as Lance removed his boots, murmuring something Lance didn’t catch, before returning with a pair of jeans and a shirt.

Lance left him there in his bedroom, retreating hastily away to the bathroom, felt his shoulders drop once more as soon as Shiro's eyes were off of him and was hidden behind the door. He sighed and scratched through his hair. Looking up at the mirror he could see the deep bruised skin under his eyes and red dotting his face from crying. Wow, he looked terrible.

He glanced once more at himself when changing, saw how thin he was, but different. There was muscle he never had before. It was from all the training, but his shoulders looked broader. He sighed again though, seeing the peak of his ribs and hips, still too thin. Touched at the soft roll of his stomach. Nothing was defined yet. Wished he had a bit more, like Shiro.

Lance frowned down at his feet. _Damn it, why was Shiro here? What was he doing?_ Lance wanted nothing more than to clutch onto him, but why was Shiro so interested in him suddenly? He wasn’t as weak as Shiro might think, he was…tired.

There was a gentle knock on the door after a few minutes before Shiro opened it, taking in Lance as he stood with his arms crossed, lip jutting out in a pout. He didn't even hear the second knock. "Lance?"

"Hmm? Oh, um, sorry, Shiro." He was trying not to shake out of his skin when he glanced up at Shiro. He looked so uncomfortable standing there. Lance wished he would leave since all of this seemed unbearable to him.

But instead he seemed so set on coming forward and guiding Lance out of the small room. It was stuffy in there anyway with the both of them. "No, don't apologize. You just need to get some rest, okay?"

Lance nodded, that's all he could trust himself to do. He was going to blurt out what he really wanted if he spoke. Hearing it ring in his head was so unbelievably embarrassing. So instead he shut the fuck up and tried not to think too hard about Shiro's hand holding his. His palm was so soft in his, warm and kind, but he could barely make out the callouses through the material of his suit.

His fingers felt nice, gentle but firm, thick lacing with his. Lance tried not to dwell on that but his dumb brain wanted to paint pretty pictures for him no matter how loud he screamed.

The tile was cold in his room and Lance curled his feet up under him once he reached the bed, Shiro handing him a glass of water. _Fuck, why is he doing this?_ Shiro shouldn’t be here, Lance nearly killed him! He nearly killed all of them.

He messed up so bad. Everything had gotten to him and he could have hurt everyone. He didn’t want this, he didn’t want it anymore. Didn't know if he could do this anymore. They’ve been out here for so long, it’s been…he didn’t know how long they’ve been out there!

Lance wiped at his face, he didn’t remember when he started crying again, and suddenly a sob came up. It was back, that burning heat in his chest and the pressure on his stomach, he wanted to scream, he wanted to hide, he wanted sleep. He wanted so much but he couldn’t have it. He couldn’t have his rain or his sunshine or the wind and dirt.

Lance covered his mouth as he choked, he wanted to throw up, but then there was a strong hand on his back, large and warm, and pressing. Lance jolted, it was too warm, almost feverish against his skin. It made him sick knowing Shiro wanted to help him, but he couldn’t, not with this. This wasn’t something he could get over with pats and hugs.

Another joined, traveling fingertips along his elbow, tracing letters and shapes, before trailing lower down his arm. Lance couldn’t help but breathe in that touch, it was so soft, and warm, gentle and addictive. Like home. It had the same warmth as when his mother traced words on his back to help him sleep. It was lovely and steady.

Shiro murmured something but he didn’t catch it. Lance nodded, hoping he didn’t look stupid, hoped it was a simple yes or no question. Felt the bed dip down next to him after a moment.

Shiro’s hands moved, hesitantly, one pressed flat against his spine, the other on his wrist, and then Shiro was close suddenly. Lance stilled, feeling the warmth of his skin on his forehead again. Lance shivered, tried to hide it, felt his hands shake from the effort.

God, he wanted this, but not in this situation. Then there was his mouth again. Warm and soft as before, flush and burning lips that made Lance’s skin crawl. Why is he doing this? Did he give Shiro permission? Shiro’s hand roamed up over his back, spreading wide over his shoulder. The other moved and pressed at his palm. _No, no, no, Shiro stop._

His body was reacting to it, but he didn’t want it, not now. He didn’t want Shiro to see him like this, see how fragile and idiotic he was, and shoved him away. He wanted someone there, anyone really. He wanted comfort, but couldn't make up his mind about what kind. Knew he shouldn't be doing it this way. He didn't want to draw Shiro in with this dramatic show of damsel-in-distress.

So he pushed him away. His head was filled with unwanted thoughts, not all of them were bad, but he didn't need them now. Shiro was right, he needed to get some sleep. "Shiro...can we talk about this later? Tomorrow maybe?" That wasn't going to happen.

Shiro seemed to understand that, too. Sighed heavy, and Lance flinched at that sound, so worn and tired, frustrated. "Yeah, of course."

Lance was trying so hard to gain control back, wanted to steady himself, and Shiro was giving him every chance to do it himself. It was Shiro's presences that always caught him off guard, and he was still here, hesitating at the door even after they exchanged good nights. "Come find me if you need anything."

"Yeah, okay....Thanks, Shiro" And Shiro waited for something else. Stay with me? But it never came. Lance looked so torn up, so many emotions running through him at once Shiro couldn't pick up anything other than crushing defeat in the somber smile he gave. More of an upward twitch in the corner of his lips before quickly fading. Shiro wanted to say something, "talk to me", "any time", "my pleasure", anything. But like the cowardice idiot he was, said nothing and gave his own small smile, as if that was going to help, and left.

He'll be kicking his own ass for the next few weeks after that awful show of companionship.

And then it happened again.

Lance thought it was all his fault.

He came to Shiro this time.

And Shiro realized he never wanted to see Lance like this, seeing him cry and so utterly destroyed made Shiro's heart shatter. But he would be there for him always, support him and make sure Lance gave that pretty smile of his before going to bed. Didn't want him to dwell too long on things he has no control over, over what wasn't his fault.

―

Lance fought with himself before knocking on Shiro's door, wiped at his face to hide any evidence of his recent episode. He didn't want Shiro to see him like this, actually wanted to try and talk about this.

Shiro had a way of drawing him near, he was such a solid and reassuring force that Lance couldn’t help stepping closer, choking down the lump in his throat when the door opened. He listened to that soft voice tell him what he needed. Avoided those concerned, gentle eyes as he spoke.

He hated how Shiro knew what to say, hated how open of a book he was for Shiro to read through so easily, quickly turning through his pages as if semi bored with the text. Lance hated it so much, and hoped Shiro didn’t see how inferior he felt in that moment.

―

Shiro didn’t look at Lance differently after that, but it wasn’t the same kind of glances. He lingered more on Lance, he wanted to know why. Lance was so special and perfect in his own right, why did he want the gratification of being like him, or to live up to his expectations? Lance had left so much out there for him, had told him so many fears and insecurities.

He would sit at times and got lost, lost over all the things Lance spilled out to him that day. It had been so much, and Lance was struggling to find a way to cope with it all. Looking at him now though, Shiro couldn’t see all the anger and self-hatred then, so well hidden by smiles and beaming looks of self-satisfaction.

Lance had mastered a way of shutting others out, except Hunk maybe, but even at times Hunk couldn’t see the troubled lines that etched themselves around Lance’s mouth and eyes. Shiro was fascinated watching him, how he had some sort of familiarity and consistency with these masks around others, showing only certain ones to certain people. Lance’s somewhat suave attitude never really showed around Hunk and Pidge, but Coran seemed to find ways around his disguises.

But Lance always hides around Shiro. Lance always gave his signature smiles, and they were nice smiles, but the rare ones that he gave made Shiro fall in love with him even more. These smiles smoothed over the lines on his face, and he looked so radiant and happy, Shiro melts every time one of these smiles are directed towards him.

Shiro hates himself for ruining that smile at times, but now they need to talk. Lance is so unsure of himself, so uneasy, that it’s hard to start a conversation then, but Shiro wants to hear him talk, about anything really. He’s so animated once he gets going and so carefree with his smiles… Shiro is in love with that look.

So many things about Lance are driving him to do this, but he didn’t want to ruin it, didn’t want to ruin everything that they built up together. Didn't want to lose Lance's trust. But he didn't want to lose seeing Lance's emotions and insecurities either. Shiro can’t stop himself though, he wants it so much, and presses Lance’s hand to his mouth.

It’s a soft touch, and he's so steady and sure about it, but Lance has gone still, almost stiff, and Shiro wished he never did that. But that’s not true. He wants this more than anything, and he hopes Lance does, too. He wants this touch, this contact with someone, to have some sort of steady pressure that holds him together and forces him to be better. A force that makes him want to try. And Lance is that force, even if he didn’t know it. He makes Shiro want to try things differently, to look with a new light. He’s so free spirited and wild that it throws him off, and Shiro didn’t want anything to hinder Lance, to drag him down because Shiro couldn’t help him in some way.

The confidence he has is so infatuating, and his jokes and pranks make Shiro so relaxed. It shows him that he didn’t have to be a leader or role model all the time, and that he can actually relax and be human.

Lance gave a small smile. It wasn’t one of the ones he usually hid behind, and it was genuine and unsteady and shaky, and his eyes were radiant. Shiro sighed, kissed his palm this time, then his wrist and down to his elbow, where Lance locked his arm behind his head and pulled Shiro close. They didn’t kiss but Lance held him close and pressed his face to Shiro’s. His hands were fidgeting, as if he didn’t know where to put them.

It was so endearing when he finally grabbed onto one of Shiro’s hands, and they became so steady with that. This is what he wanted, this warmth and steady pressure and to know that this is what Lance wanted, too.

Their touches became more constant after that, usually only when they needed each other, until Lance ran his fingers across Shiro’s palm one day when they were taking a breather. Soon there were hand holds, and fingers in belt loops, fingertips tracing along hips, or clutching onto the edge of a jacket.

―

Shiro didn’t know how he got here. Their relationship seems so new, so rocky. It felt like they had only begun, but so much has happened in-between moments, and what little time they had together was during sleep or the small handful of meals they shared without interruptions.

It's been months since that first conversation, but to Shiro, it felt only weeks ago.

But Lance was here, right across from him, kissing him so deeply that it had him dazed. There was so much intention in that kiss, but also hesitation. Shiro could feel it in the way his breath stilled, how he shifted and fingers traveled constantly over his skin.

Normally he would be all for going farther, but not with the way Lance avoided his gaze, or gripped at Shiro’s wrist as his fingers grazed along Lance’s neck and shoulders. He was holding back everything. Despite the warmth spreading through him and the way his cock began to ache, he held on. Shiro wanted Lance to lead this, to take his time.

Lance’s mouth was so soft and steady, parting enough for his tongue to trace along the curve of Shiro’s lips. He was teasing. Most of his kisses have been like this before, making Shiro get pushy and needy after so much waiting. And Lance always understood it, smiling against Shiro’s lips before deepening the kiss and letting their tongues roam each other’s mouths.

Lance’s hands were also lively, fingers long and deft in their movements, even now they were searching over Shiro’s body, slowly turning soft as they mapped out his skin and lines. Shiro felt those fingers across the shape of his abs, lifting his shirt slowly up to his chest and hands traveling up over his nipples.

He shuddered at the sudden touch, but bit back into the kiss and reveled in all the small sounds Lance was making. There was a growing need in those sounds, turning desperate and broken as they continued breathing in one another, until Lance pulled away with a moan.

Shiro could feel the heat from Lance he was so close, hands trapped between them and nervously twitching again. His legs were spread on either side of Shiro, so close to rubbing up against him. He didn’t remember his hands having moved, now pressed against Lance’s back and hips. Shiro wanted nothing more than to fuck him like this, close enough to breathe in moans and give biting kisses between pants. He wanted so bad to hold Lance like this and feel his cock rub between them, and to hold him close as he cums.

There was this dark look in his eyes, flickering between uncertainty and mischievous as he moved off Shiro. He followed for a moment, before that gaze turned playful. “You, stay right fucking there.” And Shiro did, keeping his hands to himself as he watched Lance adjust himself.

Lance sat there before Shiro, picking at the button of his jeans, and suddenly all the blood in Shiro rushed south. He didn’t say anything though, not wanting to interrupt the silent argument that Lance seemed to be having. He wanted Lance to be comfortable, even if one of his choices might leave Shiro crying in his bathroom as he jerked himself off. But he will respect whatever Lance chose.

He nearly whined watching Lance unbutton and zip down the fly of his jeans. It was so hard not to reach for him, Lance so alluring and so downright fucking hot it had Shiro weeping at times. His mouth was already swollen and red from kissing, face rouged and fucked out a bit. Shiro wanted to see him when he cums.

Lance was about to lose it. And they only started! He couldn’t seem to find a steady enough hold to grab onto reality. This was really happening, and he wanted it. So why was he hesitating so much? What was Shiro waiting for? It kept coming back, picking at the back of his head. But this was going to happen, he didn’t know when their next chance would be, time was always so uncertain recently.

 _Fuck it!_ He had to keep going, wanted to. There were so many steps up to this, so many talks and well…not talking at times. Shiro was sitting there, silent as he watched Lance, but his gaze roamed all over, taking in everything that he could. He was vibrating with energy and want despite his stillness, and it made Lance want so much more than he was planning. But it was as if he was afraid to move, like he would scare Lance. He wasn’t that soft! He could handle it!

Lance hesitated, only a second, before pulling down his jeans a bit, dipping his hand bellow his waistband to touch at his cock. _Fuck Shiro, stop staring!_ It was like Shiro was taking all of his nerve. His hands were a bit shaky as he pulled his boxers down and finally letting his cock out from the tightness of his jeans.

The air on his sensitive skin brings the heat in his body to a low ache. Shiro’s eyes were so dark watching him, gaze roaming across his body as Lance lifted his hand and spit into his palm.

He leaned back, pulling his cock farther out and slipping his jeans and boxers down farther, finally stroking himself. _Fuck!_ There was already precum slicking his fingers, dripping down onto the sheets below him. Shiro groaned at that, and the way he was staring at Lance made him shake. He couldn't do this. It was too much.

Shiro suddenly reached out, brushing his fingers against Lance's stomach, following down along the trail of hair, dancing his fingertips over Lance's hand. "S-Shiro, wait!" He bit his lip. Why did he say that? But Shiro stopped, looking up at Lance with those grey eyes, irises nearly swallowed whole in black. _Damn._

He didn’t take his hand away though, moving so his thumb rubbed in slow circles on Lance's hip. Lance moaned at the mind numbing sensation, and stroked himself again. He hadn't realized how hard this was going to be. He wanted nothing more than for Shiro to stretch him around his cock, but he wasn’t ready for that.

"Lance, it's okay. We...don’t have to-"

"Shut up, Shiro. I want this, _mmh_." He leaned forward, hesitating a moment before gripping at the nape of Shiro's neck. He let his nails scratch over the soft hairs there, pressing his forehead against Shiro's. If he didn’t look at those eyes maybe he wouldn't feel so nervous. But now he was shakier than ever being so close. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._

Shiro shifted, pushing closer, gripping Lance's hips harder, his breath fanning over Lance's face. He smelled so good, sweat and musk and soap mixed together, making his head swim. He jolted feeling his cock press against Shiro's thigh. He was so unbelievably warm. "I...I, uh, just give me some time..."

He looked up at Shiro. That was a mistake. Lance was melting under Shiro's gaze. His pupils were still blown so wide looking at Lance, but there was so much heat and want, so much admiration and love. Shiro was so fucking open and it had Lance trembling.

Lance was freaking out. He didn’t know if this was too much, didn't know what to do next. He blanked out for a second and was losing it. But he wanted this. He wanted Shiro to kiss him again. He wanted Shiro to gently bite him, to mark his skin, so he could show everyone they were a thing. _They were a thing!_ He wanted Shiro's hands to hold him together and press his body close, so warm and strong and heavy, a constant pressure that wasn’t suffocating.

He wanted everything Shiro could give him, and more. Lance wanted to hold Shiro together when he was a having nightmares, to kiss him in the morning, and to hug him late at night. He wanted Shiro to barge into his bathroom while he was showering and join him. Wanted those late night talks. Wanted rushed kisses, breakfast in bed, and gentle head rubs. He wanted it all. They never had time, though.

Lance moaned, feeling Shiro's hand brush over his again where he gripped his cock. _C’mon, grow a pair and let him!_ Lance couldn’t hold back the sudden whine in his throat when he gripped Shiro’s wrist, bringing Shiro’s hand closer and letting him take over. The sigh that came from him made Lance shudder. And then he was moaning, Shiro working his hand over Lance slowly. He bucked his hips up into Shiro’s hand, it felt so good with him doing it. He bit back a moan, head tilting back when Shiro dragged his thumb over his slit. _Fuck, just like that! Harder! Yes!_ Shiro was working almost frantically over Lance, his other hand kneading into his ass.

Shiro wanted to feel that ass for so long now, and he didn't hesitate gripping and digging his fingers into flesh, stroking Lance and listening to him moan like he was a man on the edge of dying. Probably shouldn't have though of it that way, but wow, Lance was loud.

He continued stroking, collecting Lance's cum on his thumb and using it to let his hand slide easier. Reached down to fondle and touch as much as he could, heard Lance give a cute groan when Shiro gripped and kneaded his fingers over his balls, felt him shake from all the attention.

He wanted more though and let his other hand dip lower over his ass. He wanted inside, wanted to see how warm Lance was. He pressed a finger to Lance's hole and got an immediate reaction, hips bucking as Lance shuddered and breath catching in his throat. He pressed his face into Shiro's neck, hands gripping tightly as Shiro gently ran his fingers along his entrance again. He could feel how tight he was already.

Shiro didn’t want to push Lance, but he was so ready in this moment to spread open that perfect ass of his and fuck into that tight hole. But there was something about Lance that put him off, there was so much hesitation, biting his lips to cover up moans, and clutching onto Shiro’s shirt with a tight fist. He wanted Lance to relax, to soothe him in any way he could. But it didn’t help when all he responded with was "Y-yeah, 'm fine." Even that sounded shaky, voice strained and hitched as Shiro continued pressing against his skin.

He needed Lance to open up to him. Maybe being vulnerable will help.

“Lance, if it’s too much you can tell me and I’ll stop.”

“I-I know…” Shiro touched his chin, forcing Lance to meet his eyes. He’s been avoiding him the whole time and could feel an almost frantic atmosphere starting to surround him.

“Seriously, Lance. It’s okay, tell me if you want to stop.” Shiro kissed him then, slowly working down his jaw and neck. He been so set on claiming that skin there, and now he could. Shiro could give him all the attention he has been wanted to give for so long. Before there were so many awkward glances and touches between them, hesitation and Lance even being uneasy sometimes. He seemed so reluctant, but also wants to try. It's as if Lance didn’t trust himself.

There was more confidence now, though. Lance was pressing back, arching towards him, humming when Shiro gripped onto his hip and pulled him closer. And he started panting, moaning into Shiro’s mouth, touching his wrist as he continued stroking Lance. Shiro let his hand wander, reaching up along Lance’s back, tracing his spine and along his shoulder blade, gently grazing knuckles along his side. Shiro had never wanted something so much. Listening to Lance pant and moan into his mouth, hips stuttering as Lance fucked himself into Shiro's hand, made him want to touch and push so much more. But he held himself steady, for Lance, he wouldn’t push.

There was so much teeth, biting marks along his neck and shoulders, working Lance in his hand and listening to him keen and make soft desperate sounds. He warned Shiro, but he didn’t let up.

He has been craving this, both of them have, and Shiro couldn’t look away when Lance came. He tried to keep contact with hands and teeth, felt how Lance’s breath caught and gave a small shudder against Shiro’s neck, but he couldn't remove his eyes from the sight between them. He could feel Lance's cock pulse in his palm, slowly stroked him through it and watched each stream of thick cum cover his hand.

He heard Lance whine and pushed back a little, asked Shiro to let up. Shiro stared for a moment and heard Lance laugh, "Shiro, c'mon, it's a dick, stop staring dude." He gently pulled up Shiro's face for a soft kiss. _Wow, Lance was smiling._ Could feel it against his lips, the way his mouth was quirked up at the sides and how loose he was wrapping his arms around Shiro's neck. So content and at ease. Maybe he should give Lance handjobs more often.

He wanted to twine his fingers in Lance's hair, or touch along under his shirt at that thin waist, but there was cum slowly cooling on his hand. He didn't even think to clean it off yet. Shiro desperately wanted to lick it clean, though. Probably not now. He didn’t want to seem too forward, but then again, they were here already…

Lance bit him then, bringing Shiro back from wherever he had drifted, and licked at his mark, hand coming up with a towel and cleaning off the mess between them. He whined at that and Lance barked out a laugh. Maybe he could try again in a few days. Lance seemed so eager to continue.

Lance leaned forward and latched onto that bite again, sucking softly and letting his tongue drag over Shiro's skin, over the scar there. It would show later and Shiro will treasure it, would want to wear something a little more revealing to show off his hickie. And Lance kept working over him, nipping softly down his neck and collar, moving aside his shirt to bite at his shoulders. His agitation started showing, having to fight Shiro’s shirt to bite and mark made him whine and grumble. Shiro chuckled. _Who was being the pushy one now?_

His hands never stopped roaming, pulling up Shiro’s shirt and kissing as he went, pressing closer and leaning into Shiro with so much force he started pushing him down. Lance tugged at Shiro’s shirt, helping him pull it off, but never wanted to leave his skin and started biting again as soon as it was gone.

All his nervousness started showing again when Shiro went for his pants, but Lance's hands were there, too. Shaking a little, but touching along Shiro’s wrist, fingers tracing over a thin scar there. Lance wanted to try something. It made him laugh nervously thinking about it, but, lord, the sight he would get from there. “Strip your pants.”

“What?” Shiro looked so shocked from that statement. _Yes, we’re taking off our pants._ Lance wanted to laugh at him but also shove him down and do it himself.

“J-just take off your pants and sit on the edge of the bed.” Shiro, listen! Lance didn’t want this strange spike of confidence to disappear.

Shiro raised a brow at that. He liked this pushy side, and the little quirk at the corner of Lance’s mouth had a groan running through his chest.

Following instructions, he stood and slowly stripped, loving how Lance sat there ogling over him, waiting for Shiro to come back. He struggled with his boots, grumbled at himself for not removing them earlier, and caught Lance's fond smile. Lance also slowly shimmed out of his own pants and it made Shiro's mouth water seeing those hips roll. But he tucked himself back into his boxers and kept his shirt on, grinning at how Shiro paused, eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "C'mon big guy, don't you want me to put my mouth on you?"

Shiro actually whimpered at that. _Yes! More than anything! This was a wet dream come true!_ Kicking off his pants in a rush to get back on the bed, Lance pulled him into a kiss that made his lips hurt and body ache as his tongue licked at the roof of his mouth. He could feel his cock twitch in anticipation, feeling the heat radiating from Lance’s body. He pulled Lance closer, griped onto that butt with everything he had and made to pull Lance into his lap.

But then Lance was pushing his hands away and sliding to the floor, nudging his way in between Shiro’s legs and spreading his knees wide with his shoulders. There was no hiding the flush spreading over his body watching that, and Lance’s cocky smirk gazing after the dribble of precum that fell to the floor from Shiro’s cock was enough for him to groan.

And then Lance’s wet, hot mouth was on his tip licking up the string of salty cum, and Shiro’s hips bucked up into that heat. He barely caught that sensation again, tip brushing against Lance's front teeth and lip before he settled back down into the mattress. Lance’s eyes flicked up to him, hands gripping tight around his girth as he continued on.

There was a moment where he thought, maybe this isn't okay, they need a condom, but then Lance rubbed his palm hard against Shiro's tip and gave that maniacal little grin of his, and it had Shiro moaning and legs shaking against Lance's shoulders. He felt his mind blank when that mouth came back down on him. _Fuck, it was so fucking good!_ Shiro watched how he pulled off again and hollowed his cheeks to spit into his hand, peaked out his tongue to slick up Shiro’s length when rubbing his lips across veins, and slowly pumped his fist loosely around the base.

Lance went right back to licking and sucked the head into his mouth, looked so content with making Shiro suffer. Shiro wanted to lean back, wanted to touch Lance’s hair, he wanted to grip Lance’s head and fuck up slowly into that mouth, knew it would be tight but wanted to feel Lance gag and hear him whimper.

He sat there and took it all in instead. This little bit of teasing was enough for Shiro’s gut to clench and body boil with heat. _Wow it’s been a while._

There was so much wetness, and heat, and pressure. He choked on a yelp feeling teeth scrape and then a tongue soothing away his panic. Felt that slow lewd mouth pop off, "you doing okay, Takashi?" _Oh shit!_ Lance hadn't said his name in a while, and never with such a rough and fucked out voice. Lance's laugh was soft and breathy when Shiro groaned, felt his dick twitch in those deft fingers at the sound of his voice. It was so raspy. Shiro didn't dare look down, felt his orgasm coming much quicker than he thought, leaned farther back on his elbows to try and release some of the tension.

Lance only crawled closer, forced Shiro's legs wider with his shoulders and sucked his cock back down his throat.

_This wasn't fair! _Lance was still half dressed, hiding those shoulders and soft chest from Shiro. He wanted to see the gentle roll of his stomach and that long and muscled spine of his. He had felt it, couldn't control how his hands tracing along the lines there when he kissed Lance earlier.__

__

But he was pinned down now by that beautiful and erotic mouth, trying to keep his hips from canting with each suck, keep from gagging him with every bob of his head. His tongue was wicked licking over every inch of Shiro, popping off to trace over what he couldn't reach before, nibbling at his stomach and thighs, burying his nose in Shiro's thick pubic hair as he sucked skin. Shiro's musky smell was heavy and _addicting_. He opened his mouth in a cry feeling Lance slip a finger under his foreskin, gently rubbing in slow, small circles as he licked the tip.

__

Shiro was completely on fire. And Lance was eagerly dragging him deeper into that boiling lava. Heat burst along his spine feeling Lance swallow, keened at how his tongue pressed firm, dragging along as he bobbed his head, curling over every inch he took. Lance hummed hearing him, and Shiro whimpered again, curled his toes and tried so desperately not to fuck up into his tight throat.

__

Lance wasn't pushing himself, but all the teasing and laughs he gave around Shiro's cock brought him so close. He felt so heavy, his head was groggy about everything except the feeling of Lance working over sensitive flesh, kneading his fingers into thighs and over hipbones, humming around him and pulling off to lick the tip.

__

He was drinking in Shiro's taste and smell. It was all so bitter, but Lance held through it. He wanted so desperately to see Shiro's face, wanted to see if he was doing good. Pulled off, slowly, ever so slowly, and with a wet pop looked up at Shiro, pouting as he nibbled at bruised thighs. "Shiro, baby, let me see your face. I don't know what you want."

__

Shiro sat up as fast as his heavy body would let him. "A-all of it's good...It's all so, so good, do all of it." He felt so breathless, voice whiny and thin as he panted. And now he was stuck there, caught up in Lance's blue eyes as he smiled before swallowing down around Shiro again.

__

This was so obscene, seeing Lance's mouth so swollen and red, stretched wide around his cock, spit drooling down his chin and coating his fingers as they worked over what he couldn't fit in his mouth. Lance pulled off to breathe, glancing up at Shiro and working his tongue in a messy slide over the head of his cock. Let Shiro's cock disappear behind those stretched lips as he stared up at him, swallowing once around the heavy heat on his tongue before Shiro moaned, hips bucking up and muscles tensing.

__

Lance choked, then felt that first pulse of cum in the back of his throat and gagged again, releasing Shiro from his mouth with a raged whine. He swallowed what he had in his mouth but took the next few streams in the face, eyes closed tight and grit his teeth. It was so hot and sticky, streaming down his face and along his lips. "You-Give a guy a little warning," he mewled, clenching his jaw at the taste in his mouth. It was such a gross and bitter taste.

__

"I'm sorry, y-you just caught me off guard," Shiro said, shaking. He's never seen such a delicious sight, his dick twitching at how Lance was covered in his cum. Lance squinted up at him with one eye, flushed unbelievably red and unimpressed at Shiro's interest despite his softening cock.

__

Shiro watched, body feeling fuzzy and limp as Lance gripped onto his shirt hem, shifting to lift it and wipe at his face, but Shiro caught up his chin and brought it close to lick. Lance squeaked at the sudden contact, but opened his mouth for his tongue, let himself grow pliant as Shiro took it upon himself to clean Lance. There wasn't much, Lance had swallowed most of it, and Shiro relished how it mingled with Lance's spit, that salty taste mixed in with the slight mint of his toothpaste. He licked at his face, listening to his little sounds and mewls, hands holding onto Shiro's wrists as he held Lance's head steady. He pulled away, greedily sucking on Lance's ear for a moment, "don't ruin your shirt, I like this one."

__

Lance's flush was so adorable, and his soft smile made Shiro's chest swell. "Well then, I guess I'm going to wear this one more often." It was an old ratty T-shirt, nothing special, dark blue and a bit big on him. _What made this so special?_ But then Shiro was pulling Lance forward, falling half on Shiro's chest with an oomph, legs still dangling off the bed. He latched onto Lance's neck and followed the long column down to his collarbone. He nipped and tugged at skin again, careful over the bruises when Lance whined at the sudden spike of pain. He could easily slip the shirts collar aside and suck on his shoulder. _Oh, that's why._

__

"Shiro, h-how long does it take you to...um, get back up?" He was so nervous to ask for more, but right now his dick was throbbing again from giving all that attention. And as much as he hates to admit it, he really could go for another round of Shiro's cum.

__

"Uh...a bit?"

__

"A bit? Like is that five minutes or thirty," he cocked an eyebrow. "'Cause I need a little help," and shifted to grind his hips into Shiro, rubbing his cock slowly over the inside of his thigh. _Mhh, Shiro was so warm and soft there._

__

And Shiro cursed, he actually cursed for once, and it had Lance humming approvingly as he continued to hump Shiro's spread leg, stretching up to lick a nipple.

__

__

__

"Give me ten minutes-make it eight, and I can do something to you in the meantime," he nuzzled against Lance's neck, feeling his hump slow to a hard grind. Lance was already leaking through his boxers again. Those evil things, hiding Lance from his view, but hopefully they will be gone soon. "Only if you're okay with it."

__

__

__

Lance nodded, he was fine now, that gnawing ache in his stomach was finally dissipating and he was so content on sucking marks over Shiro's chest for a while, but if he wanted to try something, Lance was more than willing. Besides, after finally having Shiro's cock in his mouth he wanted to continue. They could have stopped there and he would have been fine with it, but there was a light twinge in his lower stomach, making his hole clench in anticipation.

__

__

__

His mouth had had been salivating seeing Shiro standing naked in front of him. His cock was so thick, so heavy that it couldn't fully stand at attention for Lance, the vein along it's length so enticing to trace with his tongue over and over. He was so tempted to keep Shiro standing there so he could see Lance on his knees begging for it, wanting Shiro to grip his hair and fuck slowly down his throat. The heaviness and heat of it got Lance so riled up, his ass clenching at the thought of Shiro anywhere near his hole, spikes of desire shooting up his spine and making his cock twitch in his boxers.

__

__

__

He found himself stripped within moments of giving Shiro the okay, clutching onto the groove of the wall where soft blue light ebbed into the room, trembling a bit as he looked down. Down at were Shiro was kissing and biting marks into his thighs. Lance keened at a particularly brutal nip, leaking precum onto Shiro's jaw. "S-sorry," he murmured, but he couldn't stop himself from watching it travel down that sharp jaw, catching on the slight stubble there and rolling over the curve of his neck and into the sheets. Lance was panting hard.

__

__

__

"It's alright, kitten," he kissed at the soft roll of Lance's thigh, pressing his lips in and feeling his skin give, feeling the soft muscle there and how he trembled.

__

__

__

He took a few more moments kissing in between his legs, listening to Lance's soft sounds and admiring the cock before his face. Shiro slipped his hands up along Lance's back, feeling the arch he had, watched how his mouth opened and he leaned back into him, back curving more under Shiro's fingers. The jut of his hip and curve of his ribs needed some attention later, they lacked the bruising Shiro wished to see.

__

__

__

Lance was so pliant above him, moving forward when Shiro asked, lifting up and settling down for him. And his sounds were doing so much to get Shiro there. "Lance, lean back," he said, gently kissing his thigh and rubbing his hip.

__

__

__

He helped guide Lance closer, spreading his legs wider over his face, running his hands over Lance's butt and up his back, trying to get him to calm down. He knew this was a vulnerable spot but Lance was doing so good already, let him know that, "right there, lift up a bit, good boy." The reaction he got made heat prickle up his spine, Lance lifting right where Shiro told him, arms shaking and head pressing to the wall as he let out a soft moan.

__

__

__

Lance could feel him breathing, jolted when Shiro leaned up and pressed soft kisses to his taint, pulling his hips down closer. He shivered feeling how Shiro gripped his ass tighter, spreading and panting hot air against his hole. A shudder ran through him, clenching at the sudden foreign touch. He felt Shiro groan before hearing it, starting deep in his chest before moaning against Lance's skin. There was no way he was going to make it through this, he's never had this type of touch before from someone. Never had someones tongue licking along so intimate a spot.

__

__

__

The little nip Shiro made at the junction of his butt and thigh made Lance yelp. Arching away he glanced down before pressing his weight into Shiro's face. _What a dick._ He couldn't help laughing at hearing Shiro moan, taking this all in stride and buried himself in Lance's ass.

There was a deep chuckle next as Lance ground down a little, vibrating up through his body and making his dick twitch with interest. Shiro had such a deep voice, those tones really worked their way under Lance's skin. Shiro's laugh always makes Lance want to shiver.

His hands shifted to grip onto Lance's hips, pulling him back down and onto his mouth. There was a moan in Lance's throat already as he settled back, escaping when Shiro licked him from balls to hole, made his hips buck as he arched away. _WOW._ He settled back onto Shiro, or rather was pulled back down by that bruising grip, and once again was pressed onto the wet heat of his tongue.

"Lance, do you have lube," he sucked another kiss against his rim, voice muffled and rough, "a condom?"

Lance moaned, gently rolling his hips down, scratching at the wall. _Of all the moments to ask, now?_ He was a bit too preoccupied trying to get Shiro's tongue back inside, wanted more licks and kisses, even those awful nips that had Lance crying out.

He grumbled as he nearly climbed off Shiro. _Why didn't they do this earlier?_ But Shiro followed as he tipped sideways, sucking on his taint and balls, supporting his hip and holding his legs open as Lance frantically dug through the drawers of his bedside table.

It's not like he kept them anywhere accessible or easy, not like he planned any of this. Well...didn't plan for it tonight. He whined, shifting to lay over the edge of his bed and practically dumped his drawer out onto the floor. Shiro chuckled seeing how determined he was, moved to nip at Lance's back and kept supporting his waist and hips.

Lance paused. _...Why did Shiro need a condom?_ He had already put his mouth on Shiro, so safety was out the window. Maybe Shiro was a clean freak?...No, he licked cum off Lance's face. _Whatever!_ There was no point in dwelling on it while Shiro kept sucking on Lance's skin.

He finally dug a strip out, tossing them on the bed before looking for the lube. And it was hard, so fucking hard, when Shiro insisted on kneading his fingers into Lance's ass and nipping flesh, panting softly and kissed down to lick over his rim.

Lance moaned and rolled back, forgetting for a moment about the bottle and lifted his hips for Shiro to spread his cheeks and suck. His hand moved, soothing over Lance's right cheek, chuckled before it lifted away.

He jolted, heard the sound before feeling the pain, crying out when the sting set in. Lance closed his legs and trembled, felt so close to cumming, and crying. His right leg ached, cheek tingling as Shiro soothed over that pain, gripped tightly onto his thigh and held Lance still.

 _Wh-what the fuck! He slapped me! He actually- And with his prosth-_ Lance keened feeling that tongue press in again, hand kneading over flushed skin. He's going to have such a pretty bruise.

"S-sorry, sorry, sorry, I couldn't help myself!" Shiro moaned, pressing his mouth along the abused skin, "your ass keeps swaying when you do that." Shiro rubbing his prosthetic over the tender flesh, sending prickles of pain up Lance's spine.

"Yo-you, _ah_ , didn't have to h-hit me so hard." Lance trembled trying to lift up off the edge of the bed, digging through the last of his drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube, hastily handing it over

He got a sudden, but lovely, kiss on the neck, and a shy mumble against his shoulder, "'m sorry, kitten." But Lance smiled and pressed a kiss back, nipped at Shiro's ear and pushed him down by his shoulders. Shiro was too sweet, Lance didn't deserve this, but with the way the bigger man smiled wide and laughed made him melt. His hands roamed over Lance above him, looking so enthralled to touch and see him like this. It made Lance feel so welcome and wanted.

Shiro paused, looking at the bottle for a moment as Lance settled over him. "Lance... what is this? I can't even read it."

Lance groaned, squeezing his thighs around Shiro's face. "It's all I have, Shiro, next time we find a market feel free to buy something else," he shifted, letting his cock rub over Shiro's mouth and getting a slow lick like he hoped for. "But it's hard finding human-friendly stuff in space. Trust me."

Shiro chuckled at that. True that they were a long, long way from Earth, from home, but the fact that Lance went out of his way to find items for them was amusing and also an adorable picture. Flustered Lance trying to describe to an alien what he needed? _Cute!_ But also the fact that he did look for things, that he wanted this to happen as much as Shiro did. He couldn't help staring at the man above him, so determined to get Shiro's mouth on him in the most filthy and intimate way.

Lance sighed when Shiro finally pressed his tongue up into him, dipping right past that tight ring of muscles and sucking on his rim. He arched and went right back to clutching onto the wall and keening at every nip to his skin.

The first finger was easy, Lance was already loosening up from all the attention, gladly rocked back onto Shiro's face and moaning. The second left him a little uncomfortable. Shiro's fingers were bigger than his and more insistent and interested in Lance's sounds and body. He pressed deep, curled his fingers and scissored, the repetitive motion making Lance rock back onto him for more. So close to cumming and begging Shiro to let up.

Then there was a third finger, and Lance keened, feeling his spine alight when Shiro pressed and rubbed all over those nerves. Was practically drooling feeling a pinkie pressing at his rim, popped in and Lance kept his knees tight together trying to stave off his orgasm.

Shiro's hand pulling away and searched for the strip of condoms, giving Lance a chance to relax and collect himself. Grumbled as he fumbled with the sheets looking, having disappeared into the tangled mess earlier when Lance was pressed onto his back and started gripping and tugging the bedding. The irritated look made Lance laugh, and reached up to kiss him.

"Lance, I don't think you want to be kissing my filthy mouth," Shiro chuckled, watching how the smaller man clung to his neck and stared up with eyes half lidded. His fucked out and warm grin was lovely.

"I can brush my teeth later," he sighed, pulling Shiro down on top of him, "but fucking kiss me already, you're going to anyway."

True, Shiro wanted to put his mouth everywhere on Lance, but he couldn't find the damn condoms! He rummaged around for a few more moments before Lance grinned wide, lifting up his hips for Shiro to check the sheets under him and finally pulling the hidden strip out from under him. Finally went to kiss him, and does so with so much enthusiasm.

Lance helped him open the little package, actually took over. Shiro couldn't do much with all the lube on his fingers but was happy to watch Lance hum and rip open the foil and press the condom to Shiro's tip. Lance's fingers looked so oddly pretty with everything he did.

The size was a bit small, though, and Shiro had to take a moment to adjust to the pressure. "Next time, I'm going to choose the condoms for sure."

Lance chuckled, "Sorry I underestimated your size, big guy." It did look tight on him, but he was so eager watching Shiro pop open the lube bottle again and slick his cock up with a few stokes. Lance couldn't believe this was happening, moving to shove a pillow under his hips and lifting his legs when Shiro touched the back of his thighs.

His whole body vibrated, jolted feeling Shiro slip in a few fingers to test him, and shuddered feeling to blunt head of his cock against his hole a few moments later. It was so tight, Lance was already panting and Shiro gripped his arms for leverage.

He slowly pressed in, every delicious inch of him, and Lance moaned feeling that vein rub over those nerves. He shuddered and gasped when Shiro shifted him, heard Shiro groan and mentioned the tightness but Lance was caught up in how long it took Shiro to bottom out. _He was so unbelievable slow!_

Lance let him know it, too. He gripped at Shiro's hair and tugged lightly, pulled his knees up a little higher, but didn't say anything. He didn't trust his voice, knew it would come out high and whiny like usual. Plus he wanted to concentrate on this. It was so different, so odd feeling something so big in him. All Lance had inside were fingers and a few miscellaneous toys that weren't really toys, but he had been desperate.

As soon as Shiro bottomed out, Lance breathed deep, moaning softly when he was shifted even closer by Shiro's needy hands, grabbing onto Lance's waist to pull him up a bit and kiss his chest. His voice was soft, but Lance loved the smile Shiro was giving him even more, "you okay there?"

"Yeah...feels good," Lance said, rocking back against Shiro's hips to feel everything. He was so oddly full, but it felt good. Everything felt good. It was all so good.

Lance wished he could think of some other words but the heat and tightness was a lot, and when Shiro moved he had to keep from moaning too loud. Shiro shushing him made Lance laugh, but honestly, he was a bit too loud at times.

He was going to start hating rooming so close to the others.

Shiro started grinding, pulling out an inch or two before thrusting back in. Slow and easy, testing out everything and letting Lance get used to things. But, wow, he struggled, nipped at Lance's chest to stave off his need, wanted so desperately to snap his hips forward and fuck into his tight hole.

And Lance was tight. All the pressure from the condom and Lance's heat made Shiro's body ache, felt prickles all along his spine and thighs, felt so much energy his cock twitched. Lance's pretty little moan at that made Shiro smile.

He couldn't believe this was Lance's first time. Figured with all that talk he made at least Lance would have something under his belt. But he didn't, not too much, mostly oral, and that surprised Shiro. Well, Lance was a talkative guy and he always had things in his mouth but Shiro never really payed attention to that until now. Those thoughts will never leave his head now, Shiro will always stare when Lance is chewing on paper or rolling something along his tongue and think about when he actually had that tongue on his slit and Lance swallowing his cum. It's never going to be the same.

Shiro's happy to be his first, excited actually, and Lance's face gave away so much, his panting and whines pushed Shiro to get closer. He wanted to take everything in, and Lance was needy too, pulling Shiro towards him and reaching up to ask for kisses.

And Shiro gave Lance everything. After some time he had asked for more and Shiro gladly sat up and started thrusting deeper, watched Lance's legs tuck up instinctively as he rocked. Lance's hands came up to brace against the wall but he was going nowhere with Shiro's hands gripping tightly onto his sides.

 _But his sounds!_ There was no denying what they were doing and Lance might as well be as loud as he wants now so there's no awkward questions later. His pretty high pitched keens when Shiro managed to find the right angle had him grinding hard, rubbing his length over that spot and felt Lance shudder all over.

Lance started scratching, moaning louder when Shiro's pace picked up. He was managing to hit every right spot inside and Lance was burning alive. It hurt to open his eyes, knew there were tears. _But damn!_ Worth the sting to see Shiro bending over him, eyes shut tight and mouth open as he moaned and panted, clenching his jaw at times when adjusting himself.

Lance was mesmerized watching him, looked so fucked and worn out but still so soft with his hands and movements. Ran his fingers up the back of Lance's thighs, over his stomach and chest to press a thumb at Lance's neck or over his nipples.

Shiro smiled, smoothed a hand up under and along Lance's back, "your butt is cute."

"You...you can't even see my ass," Lance said, concentrating on not cumming as Shiro pressed his knees to his chest. _It felt so good having that weight._

"I can still feel it." Shiro's hands smoothed down the curve of Lance's ass, muffling the slaps for a moment before moving them to hold his thighs again. Lance flinched at the slight sting in his right cheek, unmissed by Shiro and got a kiss on his knee.

Lance watched Shiro for a moment. He had always thought he was too thin, but Shiro kept proving him wrong all night with his bites and groping. "And your pants don't help. They're so bagging and I have to _stare_ to find that nice ass of yours."

Lance bit his lip holding down a laugh. He's never seen Shiro get so pouty over something before. But Lance is more than willing to start wearing some of his workout gear again.

He settled back down, let Shiro pick up his pace a little, careful not to grip too hard onto Lance's ass. Lance closed his eyes and gripped the sheets, feeling sparks alight across his skin, arching into Shiro's touches and spreading his legs a bit for Shiro to slip his hands along the soft skin. He felt odd though, there was too much pressure on his stomach. It was uncomfortable and he closed his legs again, but it was still there.

No way was Lance letting this happen, but also hated himself for not taking care of it earlier. He'll just have to suffer and hopefully not piss himself during this. The thought of it made his face heat up.

That was going to be difficult with the pace Shiro set though.

It was so hard not to scream, but also he didn't need to, or have the desire. He let his moans get high like he hated, but Shiro was in love with his sounds. So Lance let his normal voice out, let Shiro have that piece of him, and the praises were exhilarating.

He's never had someone love his voice like that. All he's done is kept his mouth busy so no one would know, was more comfortable with it that way.

Shiro wanted his mouth open, nipped at Lance's chin when he bit his lip, licked into his mouth to hear his sounds. Even begged softly, kissed Lance's cheek and talked quietly to him, stayed pressed close for a while to hear his breathy moans and signs. His sudden gasping keens and shudders seemed to be Shiro's favorite, though, smiled wide every time he shocked Lance by thrusting hard, or angling right into his spot.

Shiro hovered, gripped at the sheets next to Lance's head for a moment but couldn't stay still. It was impossible. Lance's sounds, his pretty face and body, and how warm and slick he was had Shiro reeling. His toes curled against Shiro's shoulders and he couldn't help grabbing an ankle and kissing those toes. Everything about Lance was soft. It was hard to see with his long legs tucked up tight to his chest though. Shiro wanted to see his stomach and how he shuddered, to be able to mark those ribs with bites and have fingerprints on Lance's hips from his strong hold. He wanted Lance's skin to be covered in bruises form Shiro's tongue and teeth.

"Lance, baby, spread your legs a little," Shiro said, pace faltering, tilting to the side to push even closer. 

Lance shuddered. "N-no, I, _ahh_ , I can't... Not until y-you're close." _Fuck!_ Lance could feel it coming on more insistently now, that slight burning ache in his stomach and cock from holding on so long. He hoped it wouldn't end up there, that would be so embarrassing. _But damn, Shiro take a compliment!_ He could actually go around saying he fucked a guy so good they pissed themself.

"Baby, I've been close ever since we started," Shiro said. Looking up at him now, Lance could tell he's been holding on for a while, wanting to make it last long as much as Lance has.

Lance stared. He's been doing that a lot lately, but this was a lot all at once.

Shiro caught his eyes, smiled down at Lance and kissed his knee with a laugh. His chuckle was so sincere, his smile bright as he sat back up and head tilting to the side as he moan. His thrusts were so erratic, trying to keep up with Lance's steady and breathy _yes'_.

Lance was struggling. At this point he didn't know what would happen if he came. _Fuck it!_ It was starting to get painful and he could already feel everything getting tense.

He spread his legs and moaned, let Shiro watch his cock bounce from the pace. His body was tight, legs aching, his spine bowed up as he arched. He felt like everything was tied up, straining against his joints, and his lower spine burned, fighting with all the tension building. Lance could feel release, but he wasn't there yet. Everything burned but Shiro fucking him was so slick and steady. Yeah it was tight, but the heat was soothing and Lance relaxed into it, let Shiro grip onto his waist and send sparks of white across his vision with each thrust.

Everything tightened all at once before he came, it was painful but the moments after were bliss. Lance's moans were loud but settled fast, and he reached down to stroke himself through his orgasm. The warmth was making it hard to breathe, so pliant as he worked his fingers over his cock, feeling the pulsing lessen and slow.

He's never cum this much before, can't image what his stomach and chest look like, but the dull throbbing in his balls makes him tremble. _A mess is what he was._ Lance laid there, feeling the warmth spreading through him for a few more moments before suddenly cooling. He kept his eyes closed, tried to get his heartbeat and breathing back to some sort of normal pace.

Shiro's moan was so sudden, shocked Lance out of his moment, and then there was warmth filling him. Lance gasped, arched up and relaxed. He didn't realize how tight he was around Shiro, didn't know if it hurt him, but his fingers were digging into Lance's skin as he rolled his hips. His pants and gasps were heavy, slowed his movements to a slow grind as he leaned in closer.

Lance struggled for a moment. Blinked seeing Shiro's eyes open and saw how relaxed he was, how content and happy he was, still had some excitement left, too. There was awe though, and it confused Lance until Shiro was pressing down into him and kissing him. It was so soft, but overly warm and persistent and fond. Lance was loving it.

He let himself be devoured by Shiro's kisses for a while. They turned into chaste pecks and Lance couldn't stop smiling from all the attention.

There was a pause and suddenly he ached as Shiro pulled out, body cold once he was gone. There was so much desire to be stuffed full again. He wanted that body heat and stretch, and it was strange how lonely he felt for a moment without Shiro buried deep inside his stomach until Lance was getting his kisses once more.

Shiro pulled away, likely to go get something to clean them up, but moved down to his stomach instead. Shiro's tongue peaked out and licked a long stripe along Lance's stomach, swallowing his cum. 

"Hey! Eww, gross," Lance said, scrunching his nose at Shiro, who decided to lick up even _more_ cum and dip his tongue into Lance's bellybutton.

"You got a taste earlier, it's only fair." Shiro's smirk made Lance falter.

He had no idea what to say to that.

"Th-that doesn't mean it's not gross licking cold cum off my sweaty body!" Lance _really_ had no idea what to say.

"Lance, you have to realize, I will lick anything off your body." Shiro was so mater-of-fact, so sure of that, Lance hesitated trying to think of something.

"Hmm, uh.. anything? Even alien goo?" Lance was terrible at intimate conversations, busied himself with twisting Shiro's forelock in his fingers to get it to curl.

"As long as it doesn't kill us, yes." _Damn, okay then._

Lance felt like he was back to being his awkward self right then, even scratching lightly at his legs and wishing he had something to distract himself. He was feeling cold too, starting to shake a bit already, and he was still uncomfortable. Pressed his legs tight together and hoped Shiro didn't plan on snuggling too soon.

Shiro seemed to know, but leaned forward and pressed kisses to the corner of Lance's mouth. Lance let them get deeper, opening up his lips for Shiro's tongue to run across his teeth. He loved Shiro's taste, despite his mouth being bitter at the moment, and his lips where always somehow soft.

He gave a few more chaste kisses to Lance's neck before nudging him and smiling against his ear. "Why don't you go to the bathroom, take care of yourself. I'll get new sheets."

Shiro helped him out of the bed but all but tripped over himself rushing to the bathroom, heard Shiro laugh but Lance was so close to ruining everything he had to get out of the room.

Basically cried when he was able to pee but got distracted with himself the mirror. He could still hear Shiro rummaging around and fixing the bed, but Lance was caught up with his skin. There were so many bruises along his chest, all from Shiro's little nips when he first started claiming Lance's neck. Then there were a few on his arms from Shiro using him as leverage, and more on his hips and sides.

Lance pressed at each mark, running a warm wet towel over his skin to clean up what he could first. Some were painful when he touched them, but he couldn't stop staring. Lance loved it, they looked so pretty on his skin.

Then there was his ass. Lance winced seeing the large mark there, already slowly bruising and it stung. He sighed knowing he was going to have to rub lotion on that, but also how was he going to get through training tomorrow? 

He was still aching oddly, too. Pressed fingers into his hole to check but it was just lube. He was actually glad Shiro used a condom, Lance wouldn't have to struggle with clean up after. _So thoughtful._

Lance thought the feeling would have gone away by now, but it's been nearly twenty minutes and he still can feel Shiro. Even his stomach is feeling it. Everything has a dull ache.

Lance would love a hot bath, but... he honestly wants to keep this feeling for as long as he can. Makes him feel so happy and can't help smiling knowing that Shiro did this with him. _Wanted_ to, practically begged Lance in the beginning.

Lance paused, scrunching his eyes at his reflection. Of course Shiro would leave cum on his cheek to ogle at the whole time.

He started his shower, hearing the door click open after a moment and Shiro press close to kiss him. "Feeling okay, Blue?"

Lance smiled at the nickname, "yeah, I'm doing great, _Black_."

"Sorry, I uh...guess not?"

Lance leaned into him. _Wow, he's so fucking warm._ "It's okay, I don't mind being a giant sentient lion, but kitten, I love that."

Shiro laughed, "Okay, kitten it is. And what about me?"

"Hm, harder, but your name is too perfect, you know that right?"

"Yeah...and I love you saying it when giving head." Shiro grinned at Lance's blush, "I've never heard your voice get that raspy before. I'd love to hear that again."

Lance pursed his lip for a moment. "Well...you better take care of me after, it still hurts a bit. And make sure you don't abuse my throat like you did my butt today."

Shiro whistled seeing the darkening mark across Lance's right cheek. He didn't mean to hit so hard, and with his prosthetic of all things, but he couldn't say it wasn't pretty. Could he oddly say that he's proud of it? Yeah, it looks painful, but Lance isn't fighting him about it and didn't seem to mind, just was surprised in the moment. Shiro has so many urges to kneel down and nip at the sensitive skin, but instead gropes when Lance pulls him into the shower with him and listens to his whimpers between kisses.

He can't help holding on tightly to Lance hearing him sigh, pressing his face into Shiro's chest and grabbing onto his back. Shiro's back stung where Lance's hands touched over his scratches, but welcomed it, loved what Lance did to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at my tumblr [tetsarou](tetsarou.tumblr.com) and yell about shance with me
> 
> Hope you guys remember my short somnophilia post, because that might be my next long work ;D


End file.
